


请爱我

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 美国队长——山姆威尔逊冬日战士——巴基巴恩斯普通咖啡店老板——史蒂夫罗杰斯巴基明恋他的竹马，可比他小一岁的史蒂夫是个直男。





	1. Chapter 1

美国队长和冬日战士是最完美的搭档。

每个人都这么说，他们一起出任务，美国队长永远都能交出自己的后背，而冬日战士则是远程近战都强到爆表的绝佳特工，这样的组合从未有过任务失败的记录。

他们太默契了，默契到某些八卦小报喜欢把他们之前的关系暧昧化。

山姆把一张娱乐小报撕得粉碎，这还是轻的，如果让巴恩斯看到，被撕的就是他了，回想起上次神盾局给他报销装备修理费时弗瑞忍了半天没有说出口的“motherfucker”，山姆委屈得在梦里把始作俑者狠狠揍了一顿。

他的傻帽搭档受了点轻伤，护士小姐却执意给他的手臂缠上好几圈绷带，连巴恩斯秒杀所有女性的小脸蛋都不好使，看着冷清肃然的冬日战士像被踢了屁股的猴子，焦躁地频频看向墙上的挂钟，终于在时针指着数字九的时候发出一声哀嚎，山姆收起录像的手机，觉得自己能靠这个快乐一个星期，毫无形象地大笑起来。

“找死吗？美国队长。”

“担心你自己吧，有门禁的小姑娘。”

他知道巴恩斯在担心什么，这个特立独行的特工几乎没有听过谁的话，甚至弗瑞也被无视过，更别说他这个长期被压榨的搭档了。

除了史蒂夫罗杰斯。

山姆第一次知道罗杰斯这个名字就被惊掉下巴，那时他正在给巴基念八卦小报上有关于他俩两性关系的文章，“我们的美国队长看起来确实是直男，但冬日战士是不是更像双性恋呢？”本以为巴基会像以前一样暴走捏碎他手里的纸张，这是美国队长每天仅有的乐趣时刻。

“我确实喜欢男人。”巴基却无所谓耸耸肩，“从小就是了。”

操，快乐没有了，山姆亲自解决了那张报纸。

史蒂夫罗杰斯，巴基的青梅竹马兼明恋对象，非常直。山姆对自己的搭档表示同情，有什么比弯爱直更惨的事呢？那个大活人站在那儿，却只能兄弟相称，牵手拥抱都让人觉得不适，想不到万人迷冬日战士的情路如此坎坷。

“其实我们已经上过床了。”巴基砸吧砸吧嘴，回忆着，“那次我喝醉了，就强……”

“你是禽兽吧。”

“就强行让他上了我。”

“……”

现在山姆知道了，他的搭档不仅喜欢男人，还对自己竹马的老二情有独钟，这比什么娱乐小报都刺激多了。至于门禁，是他自己发现的，比巴基小一岁的史蒂夫显然把他哥哥当成了走夜路不安全的高中女孩。

“嘶——”巴基又把伤口扯开了，他皱着眉头，山姆在后面追上来，气喘吁吁地骂他，“你发什么疯，今天躲子弹怎么没见你这么快？”他们算是狂奔了三个街区，巴基想快点见到史蒂夫，山姆怕他的搭档被人暗狙，这样看起来冬日战士简直是恋爱脑的叛逆少女。

史蒂夫有一家很受欢迎的甜品咖啡店，帅哥和甜点，这样的搭配简直不要太美好。只是那双永远温柔的蓝眼睛蒙上了一层霜，比落在巴基脸上的雪花还要冷。

“史蒂夫。”巴基抬起右手捂着男人脸，语气毫不掩饰地心疼，外面太冷了，“等很久了吗？你可以先回去的，我只是有一些……任务报告。”

史蒂夫漠然地拍掉他的手，力度不重，但也惹得巴基一愣。

“今天伤到哪儿了？”

巴基回过神，性感的嘴唇撇下了，像吃不到鱼的猫，炸毛又委屈。

“心碎了。”他是指史蒂夫刚刚拍开他的手。

金发男人掉头就走，巴基开始慌了，下意识地拉住他的手腕，腹部的疼痛让他眼前一阵发黑，但死活不松手。这次史蒂夫没有甩开，把站不稳的特工接到怀里，他比巴基还高半个头，得寸进尺的人立刻搂住他的脖子，蹭着他的耳垂，似撒娇地吐出呻吟。

“疼。”

史蒂夫心里一紧，立刻半转身看着被忽略半天的美国队长。

“谢谢你照顾他，威尔逊先生。”

巴基则直接得多，刚刚还乖乖示弱地猫咪立马变回呲牙咧嘴地狼，眼神示意他赶紧滚。山姆冷漠地在暗地里对他竖了个中指，又对史蒂夫点点头，转身离开，说实话，这个罗杰斯比他的搭档讨人喜欢多了。

他一向更喜欢史蒂夫的公寓——温暖，整洁，有人情味，巴基不止一次打趣深棕配色像巧克力做的糖果屋。心虚地特工乖乖地躺在沙发上，公寓的主人一言不发地去翻医疗箱，自从他知道巴基的真正工作，家里就多了一个齐全的药箱。

“我想吃草莓慕斯。”巴基把自己陷入沙发靠背，屁股和背对着史蒂夫，闷声讨价还价，任凭男人扒拉两下也不转身，直到史蒂夫忍无可忍地一巴掌拍在他屁股上。

“吃个屁。”

他气得牙痒，恨不得在这个人身上咬两口解气，忍下怒气掀开巴基的上衣，触目惊心地血迹渗透绷带，他大概能猜到是这个混蛋晚上刚刚包扎好就跑步的后果。伤口被冷空气袭击后的刺痛让巴基一边抽气一边笑嘻嘻去拉史蒂夫的袖子。

“今天这么主动啊。”他的眼睛像撒进了星星，开心得不得了，“正好我现在不能自己动。”

“巴基！”史蒂夫低吼着警告他，手上却因为他的抽气放轻动作，是子弹打伤的，他也给巴基换过药，生生学会了区别刀伤和枪伤，连药店老板都知道他什么时候来给不省心的哥哥买药。

酒精棉球蹭掉了那些烧焦的死皮，迅速被染成红色，他夹起另一个，让血肉直接接触药水，巴基一声不吭，史蒂夫把嘴唇抿得发白，最后还是告诉他疼可以叫出来，房子隔音效果很好。

“不疼。”声音里的颤抖他听得出来，真是个小骗子，史蒂夫在心里骂他。

“行了，躺好。”史蒂夫嘘出一口气，发现自己在十二月份把短袖衬衫汗湿了，原来他也紧张。

“史蒂夫。”巴基脸色苍白，咽了咽口水，“我想吃草莓慕斯。”对方不理他，给他套上睡衣，大一号的袖子能遮住巴基半个手掌。

巴基睡着了，在史蒂夫做好慕斯之前。

无害地微微张开嘴，发出低低的呼噜声，史蒂夫想起了在咖啡店门口晒太阳的流浪猫，他把慕斯放在茶几上，抱起睡得昏天黑地的家猫向房间走去，巴基也不客气地调整了一个让自己舒服的姿势，软软的头发蹭得他脖子痒。

“给我放冰箱……”睡着了也不忘安排心心念念的甜点，笃定了史蒂夫会给他做。

史蒂夫嗤笑一声，心情稍微有所缓和：“好。”

托他的福，史蒂夫作为一个二十六岁的大男人还在用布朗熊的床单，巴基说棕色和房间总体色调非常搭，真诚的样子好像恶作剧的人不是他。沾上床的冬日战士马上把脸埋进枕头里，布朗熊的脸被压出凹陷，他想翻身却被伤口牵制在原地，不甘心地扭动几下总算安静下来，嘴角还气鼓鼓地撇着。

等史蒂夫关上门，巴基才缓缓睁开眼睛，以前他们还会躺在一张床上，聊一些有的没的史蒂夫也不会烦他，自从那次他们发生关系之后一切就变了，巴基呼吸间全是史蒂夫的气息，他舍不得爬起来，吃力地用脚去够床尾的手机。

「给你请了两天伤假，不客气。」

巴基挑眉，心满意足的把自己陷进床垫。

「删掉视频，不然三天之后杀了你。」

他想了想，又加了一个中指。可以在史蒂夫家赖两天这个认知让巴基充满了幸福感。

史蒂夫出来后把草莓慕斯放进冰箱，简单地冲了个澡，自己的外套和汗湿的衬衫被塞进洗衣机，巴基那件比较麻烦，沾了血必须手洗。洗手池里的水成了淡粉色，史蒂夫想起那个伤口，很狰狞但不深，疼肯定是疼的，巴基又不是机器。

他躺在沙发上，手指抚过靠背上的血迹，他可以面不改色地给巴基上药，看着水池里的水变色也淡然地换掉，但是现在，他磨蹭着留在沙发上的红印，内心迟钝地涌上恐慌和难过。

如果被打中内脏呢？也许他们要在医院见面了，即使他在医院也不能第一时间知道巴基的情况，没人会管他有多焦急，甚至告诉他，特工的伤势也属于机密。

史蒂夫不是没有经历过这种事，他捂着脸，仿佛身下的软沙发是医院走廊的瓷砖，到处都弥漫着消毒水和腐烂的气息，他害怕那些人把巴基从他身边带走，无关爱情，他不能失去巴基。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 涉及鹰寡，丹佩，都是真情实感喜欢的bg啊QAQ

疼痛都是后遗症，巴基别扭地靠着墙挪动，该死的，史蒂夫家到底有什么咒语，他不是没有受过伤，山姆说他受伤的时候更像铁血硬汉，因为这个硬汉可以一只手捂着伤口一只手掰断他的飞行器，导致美国队长很长一段时间都晕铁臂。

在这儿不一样，好疼，疼得他想撒个娇。

“那个……史蒂夫！”巴基抬起双臂，做了一个要抱抱的姿势，史蒂夫穿着围裙，刚把早餐端上桌，他看了对方一眼，没有动作，巴基尴尬地放下没有血肉的那边，“扶兄弟一把。”

史蒂夫拉着他的手搭在自己肩膀上，巴基能闻到他身上散不去的果酱味，酸甜又清新，这让他想起了自己的存起来的甜点，伤患蹒跚地蹭到冰箱旁边。

“慕斯慕斯……”巴基碎碎念，像记忆力不好的幼儿园宝宝，史蒂夫知道这是他开心时候的小习惯，却不得不抓住他的手，把不安分的伤患按在椅子上，“下午再说，先吃早饭。”

在史蒂夫面前巴基一向很听话，乖乖地咀嚼三明治，脑子里还在憧憬草莓的香甜气息。

“我待会儿去店里，今天已经迟到了。”他喝完最后一口橙汁，巴基也赶紧把牛奶灌进胃里，烫得他舌头发麻，悄悄吐出遭罪的粉红舌尖又快速缩回去。

“你就在这儿休息。”

“我要一起去。”巴基抗议，“我有两天伤假。”

“伤假不是这样用的。”

巴基不管，捂着肚子的伤口开始给自己套鞋子，史蒂夫猛地把他按在沙发上，半跪着捧起他的脚塞进棉靴，撒气似地打了一下光洁的脚背。

“我想换那双黑的，这个和我的外套不搭。”

“气死我对你有什么好处？巴克。”

史蒂夫骑摩托车载他，这是巴基最爱的时刻，他的摩托车就停在旁边，却执意爬上史蒂夫的。伤口不就是用在此时的吗？巴基眯着眼睛笑得狡黠，史蒂夫安慰自己，只是因为他受伤了，某人手臂环上他的腰时史蒂夫甚至能听到身后有些跑调的哼唱小曲。

如果巴基在，咖啡店的生意又好了一倍，他什么都不做只是玩纸巾都有可人的姑娘凑上来要合照和签名，大胆的甚至索求一次约会。他一直是布鲁克林最受欢迎的小伙子，风度翩翩又会说甜蜜的情话，每个姑娘都享受和巴恩斯先生约会的感觉，陷入美好回忆的史蒂夫勾起一抹微笑。

那时他体弱多病，巴基揽着他的肩膀混迹布鲁克林的每个街角，他们不一样，他纯属被排挤不合群，巴基说只想和他待在一起，他身上苹果派的香味让人流口水。

没出息。史蒂夫低声骂他，却更加努力专研苹果派的做法，他的想法很简单，只要这里还有让巴基留恋的东西，他就能留下他。

他留不住任何人，妈妈去世时巴基挡在他家门口邀请他一起生活。他说，我会陪你到世界尽头。后来这样的巴基也走了，尽管他神色里全是对好友的不舍，最后也只是拥抱时拍拍他的后背，他说他要去纽约了，他成了警察，起码当时这个小骗子是这样说的。

“我找到你之前别做傻事。”不是“我回来之前”，巴基是最了解他的人，他们都不可能永远都待在布鲁克林。

有人拍拍他的肩膀，娜塔莎被熏黑的脸和他不过二十厘米，吓得他差点当场哮喘发作。巴基也回头看他们，为了给女士留面子没有直接笑出声。

“你店里什么时间多了一位黑珍珠？”

“操你的冬日战士，给我闭嘴。”

娜塔莎把不知名的黑色物体连盘子一起扔进了垃圾桶，巴基低低地笑着直到另一位红裙女士端着蛋糕成品出现，散漫的态度才略微收敛。

“早上好，卡特女士。”他依旧笑得风流，却对她足够尊重，这让佩吉很受用，也不妨碍她呛不听话的下属，“我记得队长跟弗瑞说你可是伤假。”

“哦，看来佩吉小姐也在场。”巴基想到了什么，闷笑声扯着伤口阵阵发疼，“我猜我们队长看到梦中情人时给我请假都是磕磕巴巴的。”他想着山姆永远不会落在弗瑞身上的眼神，估计把那个老光头气得又老了几岁。

“确实如此。”佩吉跟他一起笑，“但你的队长恐怕要失恋。”心情不错的女士恶趣味地咬重“你的”，晃了晃手里的蛋糕，“名花有主。”

“我马上打电话请‘我的队长’出来喝酒，顺便告诉他这个不幸的消息。”

巴基总能逗女孩开心，除了娜塔莎。史蒂夫给在暴走边缘的女士两片湿纸巾，再强悍的姑娘也是注重美感的。

“谢了，甜心。”娜塔莎把脸上的污渍擦干净，柜台另一边的巴基发出一声爆笑，“上帝啊，真的是你，娜特宝贝。”

“滚。”

娜塔莎阴沉着脸，危险又迷人的模样也难怪克林顿那家伙冒着被大腿绞杀的危险也要追求心中的女神。他们是熟识的，娜塔莎和克林顿在同一家俱乐部做教练，巴基和克林顿经常凑在较量射击准头，而娜塔莎是整个俱乐部最性感最残酷的格斗教练。

“别这样，亲爱的，善待伤患。”巴基堪堪躲开她的拳头，史蒂夫下意识地挡在他面前，被抓住了手臂，巴基把下巴搭在他肩膀上，慵懒地话语带着热气袭击着男人敏感的耳弧，史蒂夫悄然红了脸。

娜塔莎还在气头上，狠狠地掐了一把巴基肉肉的脸蛋，佩吉的眼神在黏糊的不行的男人们之间转了转，了然的低下头。史蒂夫尴尬地示意娜塔莎可以再试一次，转头把热巧克力塞到巴基手里，他站的太久了，这可不益于伤口恢复。

“谢了，甜心。”无视他毫无威慑力的瞪眼，巴基慢慢地缩去角落享用热饮。

“说正事，甜……史蒂夫。”佩吉意识到自己已经被带偏了，卷了卷散在发间的黑发，“我要在下个周六求婚了，想说点什么？”史蒂夫苦笑，他知道佩吉在调侃他，毕竟强势的卡特女士曾直接表明对他有好感，也被不绅士地直接拒绝了。

“你很勇敢，佩吉。”史蒂夫真心祝福，佩吉这种勇敢独立又美丽强大的女性，他的丈夫一定非常爱她，能让卡特女士等不及自己来求婚的，也一定是个不解风情的木头，“你的未婚夫一定会被突然掏出的戒指吓到。”

“丹尼尔，丹尼尔索萨。”提到这个名字，佩吉的音调都染上了愉悦，眼角全是妩媚的风情，“他可不是木头，他以为我不知道他在筹备求婚，我想要先下手罢了。”是她的性格，史蒂夫微笑。

“不过话说回来，罗杰斯先生。”佩吉撇了一眼在角落翻画册的巴基，男人缩成一团，时而因为简陋的儿童画笑得眉眼弯弯，她压低声音，“我手下这么勇敢的特工，错过了会后悔的。”

史蒂夫不止一次觉得女人都是过于敏锐的动物，就像萨拉在他和巴基成为朋友的第一天就能看出来，后来母亲告诉他，他还是个孩子，快乐是掩藏不住的。巴基不是孩子了，但对他的喜欢没人看不出来，这个混小子根本不在乎别人怎么说。

他们做爱的第二天，他不停地的的绝望道歉。巴基大方地凑过来碰他的嘴唇，即使被推开也笑嘻嘻地说，可是我爱你。也是那天，他看到了巴基从心底涌上眼睛的爱意和破罐子破摔的绝望。

然后就没有了，他们的关系跌入谷底。

他们是喜欢女孩的，肯定是喜欢女孩的，巴基最热衷于四人约会，而他在身材瘦弱的童年也对女孩的身体好奇过，他们一起看过碟片，看得脸颊通红。巴基，是唯一的好友，邻家哥哥，亲人，现在是需要他要照顾的冒失鬼，小骗子。

热咖啡溢出来烫到了他的手，史蒂夫猛然惊醒，慌张地擦干净褐色液体，他在干嘛……蒸腾地雾气里，他的桌子都染上了苦香味。

“史蒂夫——”史蒂夫抬头，巴基站在门口，头撞到了蓝色的风铃，他做了一个抱歉的手势，“我得先走啦。”

“去哪儿？”

“回家，我自己的。”巴基眼瞳有一瞬间的收缩，快得让史蒂夫抓不住，“下次见。”

还没等史蒂夫说话，巴基已经窜出门，风铃因为他的动作想着，黑色夹克包裹的背影极快地从史蒂夫的视野里消失，流浪的黑猫倒是从门缝里挤了进来，暖气让他安心的伸了个懒腰，露出肚皮下的一搓白毛。

巴基又在撒谎，史蒂夫了看自己烫红的手背，走上前去揉揉黑猫的脑袋，对方倒是没什么防备，肆意享受着男人的好脾气。


	3. Chapter 3

“你他妈是不是疯了！”

巴基换上作战服，一拳砸在木制衣柜上，白漆生生凹下去一片，其实他更想打美国队长，可他身上已经没有一块好肉供他下手了。

山姆忍着搭档制造的噪音，勉强吮吸棉球上的水分，高空坠落让他吃了不小的苦头，起码带回了准确的情报，美国队长粗神经地觉得很值得。巴基恨不得把他的小鸟翅膀撕个干净，他不在，没有人帮他解决暗处敌人，这次活下来算他命大。

“你躺好吧，下周六请你喝酒。”

不再看一头雾水的美国队长，巴基转身离开病房，对于弗瑞他就没有什么好脾气了。

“我们是特工，不是他妈的超级士兵！”巴基把半人高的大狙抱在怀里，冷眼扫视着弗瑞身上可以下枪的部位，直看得他浑身冷汗，“单独任务？你是指挥官，会不知道关于九头蛇的情报必须多人接应？”

“收起你的阴谋论，巴恩斯。”弗瑞总算找回自己的气场，虽然和眼前的特工比还是差了一大截。

巴基抿了抿发白的嘴唇，他身上还有没好的伤，山姆躺在病床上的样子足够让他怒火中烧，可他的傻帽搭档警告过他不要与指挥官起冲突。他把所有的耐心用在此处，弗瑞摊开一个文件夹，推到巴基面前。

九头蛇，新型病毒，制作配方。

“这是个单人任务，巴恩斯。”弗瑞那只完好的眼睛折射出一丝不易察觉的兴奋，“没有美国队长，没有暗部，只有你自己。”

又开始下雪了，巴基开始有点感谢这个丑丑的棉靴，他哈出一口热气，猝不及防地吃进一小片雪花，没有味道，他想起那份还冻在史蒂夫冰箱里的草莓慕斯，今天吃不到了，真可惜。

家里不会更暖和，巴基把手按在枪柄上。

“滚出来。”冬日战士发出猎豹一般地低吼，绿色的眼瞳折射冷漠的杀意。

沙发上的黑影站起来，一缕月光正好落在他脸上，巴基瞬间松了口气，按开手边的开关，灯亮后他能把史蒂夫的脸看得清楚点。

“你怎么来了？”

“不可以吗？”

又在闹什么别扭？巴基撇撇嘴，目光锁定桌上的甜点，却没有平常雀跃的表情，山姆的伤势和即将落在他身上的单人任务，他能大概猜到一点，这需要他打入内部，不是一颗子弹打进对方心脏就可以解决的事。

草莓酱比他想象的酸一点，巴基不自觉地皱起鼻子，这个人不会是蓄意报复吧。史蒂夫走进厨房，端出热了两遍的番茄肉酱面，他捕捉到巴基咽口水的小动作，郁闷的心情稍微缓和了一点。

“谢谢，史蒂夫，我真爱你。”后一句成了含糊不清的嘟囔，史蒂夫不喜欢听他这样说。

“你去神盾局了？”

“嗯。”巴基毫不迟疑地点头，也不看他，低头把意面挪到自己面前，“队长受伤了。”

“很严重吗？”

“挺严重的。”巴基顿了顿，“但他女神的求婚仪式我一定会架着他来参加。”

这可真过分，史蒂夫低笑着想象那位队长心碎的表情，也许他和巴基骨子里都是恶劣的，明明恶作剧的年龄都过了十几年了。巴基愣愣地看着史蒂夫的微笑，半年前史蒂夫就不再对他笑了，他总是眉头紧皱，好像不管巴基做什么都是麻烦。

他笑起来真好看。巴基放下叉子，与盘子碰撞发出“叮”的一声让史蒂夫抬起头，几乎是条件反射地压住巴基的肩膀，柔软的吻落在了他的嘴角，他们都没有闭上眼睛，他大概有些震惊，巴基则充满了无奈。

“抱歉抱歉。”巴基抽出纸巾擦干净蹭到他嘴角的番茄酱汁，“谢啦，哥们，别介意。”

谢什么？史蒂夫不知道。

巴基没有留他过夜，还好外面的足够亮，连手电筒都省了，他们的家隔得很进，不超过十分钟就能走到，即使如此巴基也执意要送他。

“你是想找个理由赖在我家吧。”

“说得对。”巴基把鞋带绑好，“我爱死你的床了，死在上面都愿意。”

十分钟快得不可思议，巴基站在门外，把冻僵的手塞进口袋，蹭掉靴底的雪，哆嗦得像只兔子，他凑进史蒂夫怀里，不肯伸出手抱他，只是把脑袋搭在他肩膀上，顺便把发红的鼻尖藏进史蒂夫的侧颈，那里特别暖和。

“不进去吗？”史蒂夫又在笑，正好能让他感受胸腔的震颤，一只手拍拍他的背，另一只插进了棕色的柔软头毛揉他的后脑勺，“你怎么了？嗯？今天要冲我开枪的时候还凶巴巴的。”

“唔……对不起。”

“我没怪你，巴克。”史蒂夫觉得有些事可以在现在说清楚，“你是我的家人。”

“因为你是我的家人，所以我永远都在担心你的安危，并非不信任你，你十几岁就能给隔壁的多洛莉丝拿下游乐场的泰迪熊。”

他还记得巴基把小姑娘逗得满脸通红，又悄悄在他耳边说，如果奖品是画笔一定更卖力一点。

“现在的你，经历了很多却像个越来越需要人照顾的宝贝，不管你是布鲁克林一直保护我的哥哥还是必须随时涉险的冬日战士，对于我来说，你是巴基，我的家人，我照顾你，不能失去你。”

巴基就这样站着，被史蒂夫搂在怀里，把心脏揉碎后与被拒之门外的爱情一起丢弃在角落，史蒂夫罗杰斯就像阳光，能杀死伤口的细菌也能让他在治愈的过程里疼得死去活来。

巴基想，他真会说，可我还是爱他。

“真的不进去么？”史蒂夫说完所有的话，如释重负地叹了口气，他最不愿意和巴基冷战，“有热巧克力，我可以给你做舒芙蕾……”

“不了，我可不想让娜特帮我减肥。”巴基退后一步，离开史蒂夫的怀抱，“下次见。”

“又是下次见？”史蒂夫终于有心情跟他开玩笑了，他把双臂抱在胸前，“以前都是明天见。”

巴基是说过这样的话，他还说每天都想见到史蒂夫，这句话从小说到大，他们在交叉路口分开，巴基都要使劲把小豆芽揉进自己怀里，然后满心不舍地说明天见。

“弗瑞给我安排了封闭式训练，等我回来又会多出两块腹肌。”巴基低头盘弄脚边的石子，“我下下周要离开一段时间，外派任务。”

“危险吗？”

“怎么会——单人任务有什么危险的？”

史蒂夫还想问什么，突然意识到可能又是机密，他把问题咽回去，飞快地往巴基手里塞了一条巧克力，又在身上摸了摸，发现没有其他东西可以掏出来了才拍拍对方的肩膀。

“回去吧，我看着你下楼。”

那颗小黑点消失在月光下，史蒂夫跺了跺发麻的脚，他终于有心情给自己冲一杯热牛奶了，他咽下滚烫的第一口，然后给佩吉发信息询问装饰风格，这次的收入足够他带巴基去大峡谷散散心，那样的话也要早做准备。

「你要不要见见我表妹？她很喜欢金发大胸的糕点师。」

「佩吉别闹了！」

巴基直径回到神盾局，山姆还没有睡着，即使他神情肃穆，但脑袋上那一圈白绷带实在喜感。

“也不知道你那个盾是干什么用的，摔成这样。”

“我真是谢谢你特殊的关心方式。”

接下来又是一阵诡异的沉默，山姆不知道自己能做什么，他甚至不必告诫巴基千万注意安全，只要他的小竹马还在这家伙就无比惜命，让他去多了解九头蛇？得了吧，神盾局没有谁比巴基更了解九头蛇了，他看着搭档阴森冰凉的铁臂，心里一阵发紧。

“弗瑞为什么要派你去？”

“你明知道我是最合适的人选。”

“也是最危险的人选。”

冬日战士恨九头蛇，恨皮尔斯，所以弗瑞知道他一定会接下这个任务，这不妨碍美国队长担心他的搭档会做出什么过激的事。

“对了，你说周六要去哪喝酒？”

巴基突然抬眼盯着他，青绿色的眼睛里玩味的光芒让美国队长浑身发毛，像是要把他拖到哪个小巷就地打死，可能死法不同，但一定会出人命就对了。

“咖啡馆等我。”巴基站起来，顺走了山姆一个橙子，和史蒂夫给他的巧克力放在一起，“你要喝多少我都请。”


	4. Chapter 4

没有比见不到史蒂夫的日子更难熬了，巴基嘲笑自己，把绷带从手上解开，右边的拳头上青紫的伤痕明显极了，待会儿他还要去买一副手套。

弗瑞不比他轻松多少，他的搭档也一瘸一拐地走上前按住他的肩膀，光头上司走后又贼兮兮问接下来的行程。

“我看你他妈就没有担心。”

“怎么没有？班纳医生都不让我离开病床的！”

巴基啐了他一口，他仅有的半个月训练时间里这混球好吃好喝地养着，伤口都好得差不多了。山姆毫不客气地把身体重量压在男人身上，平时他才不会活腻了用这种姿势激怒冬日战士。

“你还是没告诉我去哪？”

史蒂夫的咖啡店挂上了“CLOSE”的标牌，他本人正指导着佩吉在精美小巧的蛋糕上添几块奶油。

“你做什么都能行。”史蒂夫真心夸赞眼前聪颖的女士，“这很漂亮。”

“嗯哼？其实我不太擅长。”

佩吉告诉他，第一次心血来潮为男友下厨的特工女士差点毁了他们新装修的厨房，丹尼尔心惊胆战地夺过她手里的黑椒汁。后来她的未婚夫不再让她插手厨房的事，神盾局的普通士兵兼文员不会有很大的工作量，佩吉不是，她很忙，总是很忙，丹尼尔会在她回家后把晚餐端上桌，无论多晚，他总是等着。

所以佩吉打算抓牢他。

“希望这是我最后一次做蛋糕。”女士拍拍头发上沾染的面粉，抱怨中难掩愉快。

巴基是最后到的，在娜塔莎带着男友克林顿出现在这里之后，史蒂夫脸上的笑容在看到黏着他的女孩时有些僵硬。

“嗨！史蒂夫！”米色的大衣把多多的修长身材衬托得很好，嘴角的梨涡也透着一股可爱，“好久不见，我真想你。”

“嗨，多洛莉丝。”

女孩没有因为史蒂夫一如既往的冷淡而尴尬，她自然地挤坐在巴基身边，史蒂夫也在对面坐下，瞥见巴基的新手套之后心情再次好转，笑着敲敲桌面引起男人的注意。

“我以为要你带上手套比让你戒甜食都难。”

“有吗？我一向很听话。”巴基把手举起来，夸张地挤眉弄眼，“重要的是我还很怕冷。”他确实怕冷，严重要需要把冰冷的脚揣到史蒂夫肚子上，专心研究新品的人被冰得一哆嗦，也只能好脾气地把男人的脚裹紧些。

“你别挤我，过去。”

“就挤。”

或许多洛莉丝是不一样的。史蒂夫抿着嘴唇不去看他们略带傻气的游戏，巴基对每个女孩都彬彬有礼却保持距离，明明多洛莉丝也是才见面的，他们有这么好的关系吗？史蒂夫没有意识到自己心头诡异的不是滋味，他觉得自己不该对多洛莉丝有偏见。

这场求婚的男主角出场时，所有人被卡特女士强势地按在吧台下面。丹尼尔微笑着把花递给自己的未婚妻，绅士地替她拉开椅子，多洛莉丝捅了捅身边的巴基，用口型比了一个“浪漫”。娜塔莎一屁股坐在男友的脚背上，看着巴基有些发白的脸，神色莫名。

被撞到的伤口刺痛着他的神经，佩吉和丹尼尔的身形有些恍惚，巴基眯起眼睛往史蒂夫身上靠了靠，在对方投来关切的眼神里露出痞痞的坏笑。

“别闹。”史蒂夫似乎松了一口气。

佩吉进行得顺利，他们好像有说不完的话，巴基忍着笑按住快飙泪的山姆，美国队长的梦硬生生地被打破，他却不得不承认丹尼尔索萨确实是全心全意地爱着他的佩吉小姐。

“所以呢，”佩吉切开那块蛋糕，又推到丹尼尔面前，“找出有戒指的那块。”

即使背对着，他们也能感觉到丹尼尔的僵硬。巴基无声地笑倒在山姆身上，女王大人这招太过震撼了，连山姆也开始幸灾乐祸，全场大概只有史蒂夫真心替索萨捏一把汗。佩吉撑着脸，难得露出少女温柔的笑，却怎么看怎么令人害怕，丹尼尔咽了咽口水，尴尬地掏出口袋里的蓝色天鹅绒的小盒子。

幸灾乐祸之后的反转是最令人痛苦的，巴基拼命捂住山姆爆粗口的嘴。丹尼尔在佩吉不可置信的眼神里把对戒拿出来放在了蛋糕上，一边一个。

“我赌不起，佩吉。”

娜塔莎自然淡定地靠进克林顿怀里，以免被求婚主角的爱心攻击波及，巴基终于挤凑到史蒂夫身边，上帝啊，屋子里已经够热了，起码史蒂夫是这样觉得的，巴基暧昧的耳语带着温热气息足够让他脸更红一点了。

“我也可以。”巴基把脑袋歪在史蒂夫肩膀上，像是被氤氲的气氛感染了，眼神痴迷地盯着他，史蒂夫不能把头转过来，他们隔得太近了，“如果你喜欢的话。”

“所以，”丹尼尔终于把三枚戒指都刨了出来，脸上还有没擦干净的奶油，“你愿意——”

女王大人直接捧起他的脸吻了下去，手指上全是黏糊的奶油，都是他的丈夫蹭上来的，其他人识趣地从后门溜走，没人敢打扰心情不好的卡特女士——明明应该由她来求婚的，丹尼尔觉得佩吉要把自己的嘴唇要破了。

“多惊喜啊，巴恩斯。”山姆沉着脸，对方显然没有被他震慑到，笑嘻嘻地捶了一把他的胸口，“行了，今天你的酒钱我买单。”

娜塔莎走之前也拍了拍他的肩膀，毫不掩饰脸上嘲讽的笑容，看看人家的执行力，她努努嘴，抓住看戏的多洛莉丝一起离开了。巴基靠着墙壁，点燃一只烟，原来他这么久没抽烟了么？烟雾有些陌生的呛人。

“你什么时候走？”

“后天。”

找话题挺难的，史蒂夫把他嘴里叼得烟抽出来，吸了一口后在水泥墙上按灭了。巴基看着从对方薄唇里吐出的烟雾，心里开始烦躁，他闻不到史蒂夫身上清新的果酱味，刺鼻的烟油让他想起了不愉快的经历。

“那需不需要……”

巴基没让他把话说完，他需要史蒂夫，需要他身上清甜的气息，接下来他必须和爆炸，血迹以及疼痛打交道，死亡不会给他任何甜头。冬日战士的吻并不粗暴，史蒂夫却也推不开他，只能皱着眉头接受这样的恶作剧，巴基得寸进尺地吮吸男人的舌头，他想再紧一点，把自己融进史蒂夫的身体，让他再也找不出理由将他割离。

接吻就接吻了，偏偏这个小混蛋还要乱蹭，史蒂夫苦不堪言地固定住他的腰，巴基终于放过他的舌头，乖顺地舔湿嘴唇再贴上来，像是吃了樱桃味的棒棒糖一样亮晶晶的唇瓣从鼻尖滑到下巴，乐此不疲地玩着亲吻游戏。

“需要我帮忙吗？”小混蛋蹭了蹭他的喉结，手隔着裤子轻揉他勃起的老二，这不能怪他，巴基不该乱动的，史蒂夫忍无可忍地抓住他的手揣进自己的大衣口袋。

“你说这是简单任务。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“所以你会平安回来。”  
“会的。”

没有一点迟疑，巴基轻松的模样并没有减轻史蒂夫的不好预感，他有些过度紧张了，好像巴基会在下一秒就突然消失一样。

“你喜欢那个吗？”巴基突然开口，“卡特和索萨的戒指。”他的语气有些快，金属制的手指也不安地敲击着墙壁。

最终是没有回答的，巴基习惯了，他了然地笑了笑，把手从史蒂夫的口袋里抽出来又快速塞进了自己的，他把男人的温度带走，储藏起来，巴基微微立起身体，撞了一下他的额头，幼稚的动作让两个人都笑了。

“再见，史蒂夫。”

“什么时候再见啊？”巴基没听到史蒂夫的问题。

九头蛇的地下工场一如既往地阴暗冰冷，巴基带着面具，他不想揣度这里埋了多少尸体，永远比他能猜到得多，朗姆洛对于他的突然“造访”没有丝毫惊讶，亲自带他穿过那些嗡嗡作响的机器，停在了不起眼的门前。

冬日战士觉得自己浑身发冷，他想捏碎朗姆洛的头骨，或者扯掉一枚炸弹，和即将出现的敌人同归于尽，他每天都在想如何拜托那些噩梦，也许这次他能做到，更好一点还能活着离开。

不远处的尖叫在一声枪鸣后戛然而止，朗姆洛对于冬日战士的冷静面露不屑，神盾局把这块坚冰曝晒于烈日下，是时候让他回归黑暗了。

“哇哦，看看这是谁。”皮尔斯用热毛巾擦去手上的枪油，眼珠不错地盯着他，“欢迎回家，我的资产。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章巴基没有出场，但是他的史蒂夫可喜可贺的开窍了，感谢slay全场的多多小可爱

冬天才刚刚开始，多洛莉丝在咖啡店门口的地毯式跺跺脚，把身上的雪花震落。

小姑娘们围着离史蒂夫最远的一张桌子谈论店长可以承受卡车的胸肌，多洛莉丝撇撇嘴，凑到吧台前点了一杯拿铁。

“你和巴基闹矛盾了吗？”女孩踮着脚向后厨看，什么人都没有，“怎么了吗？”

不只是巴基，史蒂夫手上的动作不停，佩吉和丹尼尔决定旅行结婚，她拉着丈夫的手隆重宣布不需要婚纱时他的丈夫也只是温柔地支持她所有的决定，娜塔莎也不再来了，甚至没有给出一个理由，像幽灵一样从人群里消失。

这样看来，还会光顾他的咖啡店的人只剩下多洛莉丝了，彼时小姑娘撑着脸，企图从老板的表情里看出点什么。

“真搞不懂你们。”多洛莉丝刚刚抿下一口甜到齁嗓子的咖啡，脸都皱到了一起，“我可以把这个理解成你在想巴基的证据吗？”

“你要这个证据有什么用？”

小姑娘立刻直起身体，史蒂夫表现出的平淡让她觉得不可思议，他以前可不是这样的，多洛莉丝盯着他，想起史蒂夫和巴基的过去就想翻白眼，兜兜转转好几年了居然还要她来点醒眼前不解风情地男人。

“我以为你们在一起了。”她不需要史蒂夫开口证明什么，多洛莉丝嘟囔着，“看来还没有，你打算拖多久啊？不对，你为什么要拖着？”

多洛莉丝先认识的巴基，活泼的小鹿撞掉了她的书本，像所有校园爱情的开始，巴恩斯开始约她出去。他真是完美的约会对象，杰西怀春似的拉着她的手转了一圈，谁没有憧憬过与喜欢的男孩去一次游乐场呢？这次杰西也收到了邀请，巴基策划了四人约会，还有一个非常优秀的家伙，多洛莉丝当然相信准男友的眼光。

所以她们认识了史蒂夫。

多洛莉丝不知道如何安慰好友，只能看着她的准男友欢快地蹦跶跃进豆芽菜的怀里，这个场景别提多诡异了，杰西把自己的裙子攥出了皱褶，那是她最漂亮的一条。多洛莉丝回想起那次约会，只要史蒂夫表现得稍微热络些，她都不会看出眼前两个男孩之间的猫腻，人们常说陷入爱情的女孩有股痴迷的傻气，在多洛莉丝看来，这份傻气降临在了巴基身上。

那天科尼岛人并不多，多洛莉丝拉着心情低落的杰西，另一只手紧紧地挽着巴基，这样方便她偷看男孩的侧脸，他好看得像画本子里的天神，如果不是巴基的右臂也紧贴着史蒂夫的肩膀，这一幕简直像做梦一般美好。

“以前我觉得你毁了一切。”咖啡没法喝了，多洛莉丝把叉子刺进蛋糕的表面奶油里，“真的，史蒂夫，不是每个人都是巴基，我们不会去对你金子般的心感兴趣。”她笑出了声，脸上浮现出漂亮的梨涡，“这个形容词不是我想的，你们腻歪死了。”

她说的“我们”是指大部分参加四人约会的女孩，巴基把常温的汽水塞到她手里，向她询问杰西是否对史蒂夫来电。原来巴基也可以笑得这么难看啊，多洛莉丝摇摇头。

后来她得到了一只代价三美元的小熊，史蒂夫得到了被巴基送回家的机会，因为他吐了。

“如果不是你，我会觉得不甘心。”多洛莉丝看着史蒂夫错愕的眼神，“你到底要骗自己到什么时候呢？”

现在她又遇到了巴基，看起来他经历了很多不好的事，但依旧和史蒂夫黏在一块，和十年前一点区别都没有——没有分开也没有在一起。她简直白挨那些狠瞪，史蒂夫还是豆芽菜的时候没少用凶巴巴的眼神攻击她的后背。

“我不知道。”

“你知道，你个混蛋。”

多洛莉丝不是在开玩笑，如果不是巴基的伴侣不是史蒂夫她都不会甘心，她和其他女孩在巴基看来都没有区别，他的特殊对待只留给了一个人。

史蒂夫的语气有一股释然，他重新给小姑娘端上一杯咖啡，正常的咖啡。从多洛莉丝出现在巴基身边，他一直用一种幼稚的、偏执的方式针对自己臆想的潜在威胁，不过就是仗着巴基的喜欢做一些任性的事。

我得告诉他。史蒂夫把白瓷杯仔细擦干净塞进橱柜，心情前所未有的明朗。等他回来就说。

史蒂夫没有等到巴基回来，他等到了冬日战士叛逃的消息。

所有的报纸和新闻都在报道这件事，人们的谩骂和唏嘘让史蒂夫透不过气，他被保安拦在了神盾局门口，五大三粗的壮汉面露鄙夷，好像他只是和冬日战士相关的脏东西，对巴基的诋毁让史蒂夫怒火中烧，如果不是美国队长及时出现，他的拳头就要砸在那张横肉脸上了。

“巴恩斯说你有哮喘。”山姆把他按在沙发上，“你打算和他硬碰硬？傻透了。”

“巴基呢？”

“……我没法告诉你。”

他真没法说，这件事的秘密到连他都无法得知整个计划，“叛逃”看起来更像是弗瑞自作主张地给他的搭档盖上的罪名，美国队长刚刚和上司争吵完出来就看到了史蒂夫，他的头发和衣服乱得很，像是十一二岁被人堵在巷子里挨打的模样。

“他说只是个单人任务，简单——”

确实是单人任务，和九头蛇有关的单人任务意味着什么，如果巴基能活着回来就是万幸，上次他丢了一条胳膊，还是在特工暗部齐齐出动的情况下，这次呢？美国队长差点就要握碎手里的玻璃杯了，但史蒂夫还在这儿，巴基不会希望他知道太多的。

“你们指挥官在哪儿？”  
“罗杰斯……”  
“我能见他吗？”

弗瑞不会见他，他们不可能让一个平民牵扯进九头蛇计划，山姆拍拍他的肩膀，没有人比史蒂夫更担心巴基的安危，但他什么都做不了，无能为力的压迫感像被切断肺部气管那样痛苦。史蒂夫一动不动地坐在原地，他不是傻子，美国队长都不能确定是操蛋任务绝不会是所谓的“简单”。

这次会怎么样？赔上另一条胳膊或是腿？

史蒂夫低着头狠狠地扯住自己的头发，喉咙里发出绝望的咽呜，美国队长让他等，等一个好消息或是巴基巴恩斯的死亡宣告。

他的巴基可能再也回不来了。

呼吸道撕裂般的疼痛强迫史蒂夫清醒，他刚刚几乎用尽所有力气推开美国队长，向走廊的尽头奔跑，他不知道神盾局的指挥官在哪儿，即使一间一间的找也好，或者下一秒就被当场一个疯子击毙，他不能等，等待永远是无望的。

操他的！山姆不敢轻易把史蒂夫按在地板上，他不确定医疗室是否配备了哮喘喷雾。

弗瑞收起消息网，神盾局发布消息很快，所有人都知道冬日战士叛逃了，包括九头蛇，这也是不得已的做法，特工不会在乎自己的名字是流芳千古还是臭名昭著，他们需要的是完成任务，然后尽量活下来。

如果说最了解九头蛇内部构造的是冬日战士，那不会有人比弗瑞更熟知九头蛇首脑皮尔斯，他们斗了多久，那个老狐狸疑神疑鬼，如果巴恩斯没有任何理由地回归九头蛇，那少不了吃些苦头，一旦冬日战士挺不过去，神盾局又要多一个可怕的敌人。

“卡特，你和索萨到达西伯利亚后先自行安顿下来，远离那些地下工厂，监视别断。”

“暗部在附近城镇化整为零，确保冬日战士和两位特派员的人身安全，如果——”他顿了顿，说出最坏的打算，“如果他成了敌人，不必留下。”指令到达后的两分钟之内会自行删除，弗瑞看着地图上俄罗斯地区九头蛇的势力分布，面色凝重。

此时房门被“砰”得一声撞开，是用身体撞，因为始作俑者也狼狈地倒在地上，又很快的爬了起来，脸色发白的年轻人捂着胸口，上上下下地打量他。

“威尔逊！”弗瑞大声斥责，紧跟其后的美国队长举丝毫没有被点名的愧疚，他举起手，语气似乎还是平日里的漫不经心，却不难分辨出其中对他这个指挥官的不满。

“抱歉，指挥官，这是巴恩斯的——家属。”

家属总没错，山姆又郑重地点点头，像是对这个身份予以肯定。

“你——”

“我是……巴基巴恩斯……的爱人。”史蒂夫断断续续地吐出词句，每个单词都折磨着他的身体，又温暖了灵魂。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真的不是虐●ｖ●

巴基抬腿扫倒了一个失去意识的狂战士，所有眼睛泛红的傀儡一拥而上，踩着同伴的尸体上前厮杀，他们不可能清醒过来了，冬日战士看着这些杀人机器心里一阵恶心的翻滚。

皮尔斯站在铁栅栏以外满意地点头，不愧是他的资产，攻击技巧和力度都是那些蛮徒比不上的，可是他不像一把可以随意杀人的枪了，不能绝对掌控就是拿自己的性命开玩笑，皮尔斯示意一旁等候的博士按下电流的开关。

“啊！”  
“停下！”  
“不……”

惨叫声此起彼伏，巴基停下来，他漠不关心地推开跪倒在地的士兵，直径走到皮尔斯面前。曾经电击的应激性创伤让他太阳穴一鼓一鼓的疼，但冬日战士依旧是冷峻的，没有丝毫怜悯。

“很好，很好。”皮尔斯不动声色地把手搭在巴基肩膀的伤口上重重按下去，面罩下的脸瞬间失了血色，“这里才是你的归属，巴恩斯，哦，”老人皱了皱眉，好像说了什么绕口的话，“我更喜欢叫你资产，但现在你似乎需要尊重了。”

他在提醒冬日战士的曾经，不过是为九头蛇的卖命的走狗。

“随您喜欢。”这句话显然成功取悦了眼前的上位者，他示意巴基可以回去了，但乱跑是要付出代价的，他不相信任何人。

朗姆洛给巴基安排的房间有专门的监视人员，他什么也做不了，正好他也不打算贸然行动，巴基脱下战斗服给肩膀上药，褐色药水混着血肉的味道，在又小又封闭的房间弥漫开。这个房间的主人大概是试验品之一，在被带进实验室之前待遇还不错，连床铺都是干爽柔软的。

九头蛇喜欢看着猎物陷入绝望的瞬间，像是皮尔斯，巴基忘了关于这里的很多事，却依旧记得男人在给他下达命令之前会询问他是否休息得好或者要不要来杯牛奶，他是迷茫的，那一整年，被当做杀手和小丑。

佩吉在地图的北边废弃钢厂插上一面小旗，他们再次扑了个空，原来的据点只剩下被砸坏的不知名机器，九头蛇的势力发展迅速，几年前神盾局没能将他们歼灭，现在就更困难了。

“九头蛇庞大的组织系统一点马脚都没漏。”她有些疲惫地撑着桌面，“老狐狸。”

丹尼尔脸上也没了和煦的微笑，他给妻子披上外套，仔细地把城防地图没有标记的地下工厂记在笔记本上，巴基没有留下什么线索，他很专业地隐蔽了自己的行踪，追踪信号消失在这里。

“我想证实些事情。”他伸手帮佩吉把脸边的卷发别到耳后，“等暗部到了我们就知道，”丹尼尔顿了一下，“我们是不是已经在九头蛇头顶了。”

在第七天，巴基的打斗对象成了神盾局的被俘特工，那些已经被印上死亡标签的熟悉面孔，巴基捏紧拳头，他的同事，搭档，一起战斗的队友，皮尔斯把残忍地屠杀当成观赏盛宴，他说，你一定很乐意为我们训练新兵。

牺牲的战士们成了九头蛇的新势力。一股讽刺的熟悉感袭来，巴基低下头，那些被九头蛇掌控的记忆再次充斥了他的大脑，这群人的惯用伎俩，他被按在洗脑机上，成了九头蛇的新力量，而山姆来医院看望他时，说得是我以为你死了。

皮尔斯抬手，朗姆洛心领神会地把他推进牢笼，每个人都像被洗去了记忆，赤红着眼，绝望地拍门吼叫。

“CT5毒素。”老人笑着开口，看到成功的试验品总是让人心情愉悦，“效果不错。”

巴基被受命调查的新型毒素，他甚至不知道被注射后会造成什么后果，看这些特工身上并没有伤口或腐烂的迹象。

精神控制。

克里特向他扑过来，幸好只是打算试探他，没有浪费宝贵的成品，巴基堪堪闪过身，集中精神向对方的侧颈打出一拳。克里特是狙击部门的，他们曾在一次射进比赛中结识，男人在看到巴基超过了自己的成绩后笑出小虎牙，那可爱劲儿很难让人猜到他已经和太太孕育三个孩子了。

巴基看过对方的全家福，在他宝贝枪的枪柄上，温婉的女人抱着他的双胞胎女儿，还有个酷小子攥着妈妈的裙摆，怎么也不肯笑一笑。

那专门握枪的人自然不如冬日战士有爆发力，巴基轻松地绞住克里特的脖颈，缺氧让男人短暂地停止攻势，但至少是特工，比普通人的力气还是要大许多，克里特的挣扎让巴基虎口发麻。最后暗门的电流让他倒了下去，巴基暗自松了口气，他们没有让他杀掉克里特，一切就还有转机。

坚强的特工抽搐着，眼泪不受控地掉下来，巴基愣了一下，这不是疼痛，更像撕心裂肺的难过。

“他们会看到什么？”没有人回答他这个问题。

佩吉面色不善地盯着对面跷腿的美艳女郎，娜塔莎轻笑一声，调整了自己的坐姿。也是在这个时候，佩吉才发现自己手头暗部的资料近乎空白，或许她该防着点弗瑞，暗部势力据为己有，和皮尔斯那个老东西的做法如出一辙。

“所以你们已经摸通入口在哪儿了？”她疲惫地捏捏鼻梁，“九头蛇的总部在地下，比那些工厂更隐蔽的一层，对吧，你们摸清入口了？”

“还没有。”

确实还没有，娜塔莎到这里的时间比他们早不了多少，除了能确定九头蛇是一座“地下城”，其他的信息也知之甚少，不过娜塔莎最不怕的就是赌一把。

“所以，当时神盾局的入口建在哪儿？”

佩吉一愣，随即反应过来，如果皮尔斯要跟神盾局较劲到底，很有可能连内部入口都是一样的，这是一种病态的宣战，也是隐秘的好方法。

“倒闭的工艺品店。”

冬日战士很快就成了试验品的一员，皮尔斯要绝对的掌控，他丢失这个武器太久了，谁知道他会不会向自己心口开枪呢。巴基被绑在手术床上，这一天比他想象的要快，这也是计划之一，如果有必要，用身体作为毒素的承载体。

“你想知道的问题，我可以解答。”

巴基露出慌张的表情，这是皮尔斯想看到的，猎物临死前的挣扎。那就做给他看，巴基想。

“那个特工，看到你杀了他的家人。”巴基猛然瞳孔放大，他没有做过这样的事，“当然当然，你没有做过，但是CT5毒素会把他内心的破碎面化成攻击的动力，所以他看到的，就是你枪杀了他的女儿，两个可怜的小家伙。”

“有些人会看到被父母抛弃的童年，有些是爱人的背叛，甚至是自己被追杀。”

针管刺破巴基的皮肤，但他感觉不到疼痛，他不敢相信克里特和其他人在承受多大的苦楚，狙击手枪柄上的照片意味着什么他再清楚不过了，他不能愤怒，如果他暴露了，那些神盾局特工也没了生还的可能，巴基咬紧嘴唇，乖得像小兔子。

他被扔回房间，朗姆洛嫌弃得瞥了他一眼就离开了，原来用药剂控制精神也是疼的，也就比洗脑强一点吧，巴基把自己缩成一团挤在墙角，他知道等会会看到什么，史蒂夫，他的史蒂夫会一次次的死在他眼前吗？

他从小就担心医院会给他的小史蒂薇下达病危通知什么的，以至于现在闻到消毒水都打怵，山姆他们都以为手臂的是给他留下了不小的阴影，事实上这是他的爱人与死神擦肩而过时巴基对自己无能为力的憎恨。

“史——蒂夫。”巴基翻身用脸对着墙，伸手攥住床缝之间黑色的包装袋，那是史蒂夫给他的巧克力，在训练室时他没舍得拆开，一路带到这里，天气冷没让它化掉，感谢上帝。

冬日战士调整着呼吸，把长条巧克力捏成两半，清晰地碎裂声让他拥有短暂的清醒，什么都不要相信，他告诉自己，然后阖上了眼睛。

“醒醒，巴基！我的天哪！”好吵，巴基皱起眉头试图翻身，但被疼痛碾压过的身体完全动不了。

身上汗湿的衣服被剥落，有人把他搂进怀里，巴基觉得自己似乎是睡着了，睁不开眼，但男人身上熟悉的果香染上了奇怪的药味。

“巴基，是我，史蒂夫。”

冬日战士身体一僵，灰绿色的眼睛里印满了不可置信和恐慌，男人像是没有注意到一样欣喜着，把疲惫又亲昵的吻印在了他的额头。

“史蒂夫……？”

“是我，是我，巴基，我找到你了。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 傻了

周围好像安静了，有时问外的守卫会聊天，偷藏子弹的方法或今晚去点哪个妞，现在好像都不复存在一般，只剩眼前金发蓝眼的男人。

“我们得逃出去。”

巴基没有说话，史蒂夫好像什么都没变，眼神里的坚毅和高大的身形，他太冷静了，像是天生的领导者，巴基从未怀疑这一点，他伸手摸了摸额头被亲吻的地方，冰冷的，像融化的雪，找不着踪迹。

“巴基？”史蒂夫拍拍他的脸颊，“还好吗？”

原来这才是他的恐惧，巴基低下头，他以为自己会看到史蒂夫的死，时刻提醒自己那是幻觉，可现在他好好的在自己身边，巴基觉得浑身发凉。从小时候起，他暗恋的布鲁克林小个子就一直有当警察的打算，哮喘折断了他的念想，巴基自私地庆幸着这样的结局。

如果可以，他希望史蒂夫做任何他想做的事，幸福健康地生活下去，起码不像他这样，身上新伤叠旧伤，疼痛的感觉他太熟悉了，所以巴基拼了命也要将史蒂夫与厄运隔离开。

巴基贴着没有温度的手，问：“你怎么来这儿？哮喘不是开玩笑的。”

“你们神盾局的一个实验。”

“疼吗？”

“什么？”像是没有料到一般，男人诧异地睁大眼睛，随即又恢复到冷静的模样，“不，目前为止还不疼。”

巴基身上的伤没有愈合的迹象，史蒂夫架着他离开房间黑暗的甬道安安静静，好像那些守卫从未存在过，男人的身体又硬又冷，巴基觉得自己像靠着一面墙壁，手被史蒂夫紧紧握着，甚至紧得有些疼，如果这是幻觉，疼痛是哪儿来的？

几个慌不择路的逃跑士兵被史蒂夫放倒后推在了角落里，他熟练解开他们的枪袋，其中一把递给冬日战士，“等下跟在我后面。”

“躲在你身后？”巴基露出了来到九头蛇的第一个笑容，哦，他的史蒂薇长大了。

“是。”男人有些无奈地戳戳他的额头，“躲在我身后，让我保护你。”如果不是脚下开始震动，巴基甚至有心情继续和他打嘴炮。

他几乎没法思考为什么这里会有炸弹，灼热感扑面而来，皮尔斯站在另一边，中间的铁桥已然断裂，他依旧穿着严实的西装，巴基打赌这道貌岸然的老头已经开始流汗了。朗姆洛也收起了蔑视的表情，像一块被冻僵的木头，也许他在害怕随时会爆炸的火海，亦或是对于他们心血的可惜。

“蠢货。”皮尔斯又怎么会不可惜，冬日战士曾经是他最成功的资产，可惜终归还是毁了，“和你的朋友死在一起也是不错的选择，一个失败的机器，早就该被销毁了。”

“是你连累他，士兵。”

再次爆炸时史蒂夫把巴基护在怀里，鼓励似的拍拍他的后脑勺，说：“从上面过去。”

那是个摇摇欲坠的钢架，巴基踩上去的那一刻就开始吱呀作响，史蒂夫在看着他，走过去，走过去，他咬紧牙关，撕裂开的伤口被高温的灼热烫得难以忍受，巴基庆幸史蒂夫只能看到他的后背，不会因为他失去血色的脸和嘴唇难过。即使他快速通过也无济于事，唯一的连接在他扑上栏杆的下一秒葬身火海，史蒂夫还在对面。

“找个绳子之类的！快找！”

“快走！”

巴基肝胆欲裂，拳头狠狠地砸着栏杆，向对面的混蛋吼道：“没有你我不走！”

巴基已经完全忘记了所谓的幻觉，史蒂夫在火海的另一边掰开围栏，没有绳子，什么保护措施都没有，他向巴基这边扑过来，只有一段助跑的时间，他的小史蒂薇穿越正在爆炸的设备上方，落在又烫又旧的电路铁盒上，被随时可能垮掉的生锈支架挂在高台边缘。

冬日战士早已没了冷静，他听到自己在叫史蒂夫的名字，努力去够男人伸向他的手，“抓住我的手！”巴基是吼出来的，但爆炸依旧淹没了他绝望的祈祷，只差一点点了，史蒂夫……

“咔——”

“不！不要！”

脆弱的支架在那一瞬间断裂开，细微的声响犹如末日钟鸣，巴基什么都听不到了，不——他不需要听到任何声音，灼热让呼吸都变得困难，冬日战士一跃而下，没什么能把史蒂夫夺走，皮尔斯说他连累了朋友，那他们就一起去地狱，他会在世界尽头向史蒂夫道歉。

他差点就死了是吗？巴基从床铺上摔下来，还是那个冰冷黑暗的房间，已经被捏碎的巧克力散落一地，巴基扑上去，颤抖地呢喃着所爱之人的名字，捧起那一点碎屑，眼泪簌簌地砸在掌心。没有史蒂夫，没有爆炸，让他万般牵挂的那个人好好地待在家里等他，冬日战士失控地将身体砸向远离床铺的水泥墙，可所有的心理暗示都病毒被摒弃在情绪之外。

“效果不错？”

“是。”博士斟酌着回答问题，“但如果他一直因为幻觉自残……”

皮尔斯紧紧地盯着屏幕，冬日战士的痛苦让他热血沸腾，没什么比折磨一个叛徒更美妙的了。

“以后再说。”

“半脚入土的老头子。”突然出现的女声让两人措手不及，娜塔莎慵懒地靠在门口，寡妇蛰闪过淡蓝色的电流，“你还有以后么？”

如果不是美国队长按住他，史蒂夫这次一定又会跑到哮喘发作，他一直待在神盾局，活得像一个行尸走肉，现在巴基回来了，把史蒂夫的魂也带回来了，但总归不能让这人在见到爱人之前自己先倒下吧，男人冷静下来，不吵不闹地跟在美国队长身后，直到看到玻璃隔离室里的巴基。

冬日战士的铁臂被卸下来，只穿着简单的工字背心，有温度的那只手被拷在墙上，而他本人并不在乎，缩在角落的阴影里，努力把自己蜷成一小团，史蒂夫看不清他的脸和表情，只是心脏加剧的钝痛几乎让他瘫倒。

“巴基？”史蒂夫走上前，轻轻地敲敲玻璃，“嗨，巴克，不看看我吗？”

那人一点反应都没有，史蒂夫坚持不懈地敲击着玻璃，他好像从来没有说过这么多话，没人听，他也不在乎，如果巴基烦了，回过头来瞪他一眼也好，可他只是把身体缩得更紧，害怕似的把脑袋埋到膝盖的另一边。

“为什么把他关在这里！”史蒂夫吼道，“他受伤了！他受伤了！你们——”你们觉得无所谓，你们觉得他危险，史蒂夫捂住脸，忍了这么久的眼泪渗出指缝，可是他也会疼啊。

娜塔莎在弗瑞的办公室做最后的汇报，他们手脚做得漂亮，通知警察逮捕，证据确凿的事政府也不能说什么，弗瑞当即公告了冬日战士的清白，表示嘉奖，可有什么用呢？娜塔莎不赞成地转身离开，如果病毒对巴恩斯身体造成的伤害是不可逆转的……

她不敢想，但现在更需要安慰的人可不是她。

护士小姐给史蒂夫递了一杯水，男人机械地向她道谢，转头又扯出一个微笑，对着那个看不到他的人。护士小姐叹了口气，她得进去给巴恩斯先生输液，这段时间他的胃受损严重，没法进食，连流食都不行。

“我能一起进去吗？”史蒂夫近乎哀求，“求你……”

“罗杰斯先生。”弗瑞跟在娜塔莎身后，红发特工有些尴尬地摸摸鼻子，倒是指挥官一如往常的冷静，“冬兵需要——”

“需要什么？被监禁吗？”

弗瑞没有给他回答，只是示意冲锋特工跟护士小姐一起进去，他们穿着隔离服，病毒的属性尚不确定，没人敢冒险。护士小姐温柔地拍拍冬兵的手背，示意他握拳捏紧，永远桀骜的冬日战士现在像落水后刚获救的乖猫咪，听话，又怕人，史蒂夫下意识地跟着一起收紧拳头，好像针头会扎在他身上一样，巴基会害怕的，史蒂夫依旧没法看到他的脸，可他就是知道巴基会害怕。

果然在针刺进皮肤的那一刻，冬日战士突然狂躁地甩开被护士小姐钳住的手，女士尖叫一声躲在特工身后，所有人向后退了两步，巴基的手背冒着血珠，挣扎时史蒂夫终于看到了他的眼睛，红肿的，他在哭。

“罗杰斯！”

这算是他做得最疯狂的事，布鲁斯博士被推到一边，史蒂夫狠狠拍下控制玻璃滑门的按钮，在所有人惊诧的眼神中把他的小鹿搂进怀里。

“快出来，所有人，现在！都他妈滚出来！”弗瑞气急败坏地对着喇叭喊，巴基受惊似的踹开眼前的金发男人，毫无章法地又哭又打，史蒂夫挨了一脚后再次扑上去。

“巴基——是我，你看看我，我是史蒂夫。”大概是听到熟悉的名字，挣扎的小鹿停下来，史蒂夫揉着他的后颈，声音有些哽咽，“对不起……”

“谁？”

“什么？”

巴基的嘴唇颤抖着，不敢继续说了——他头疼，他不记得了。


	8. Chapter 8

玻璃墙外除了观察他们身体变化的研究员，其他人都没有继续围在这里，这样挺好的，史蒂夫把怀里的人搂紧，他面无表情地看着来来往往的特工，以及穿着蓝色隔离服的医护人员。他们有些像被关在笼子里的仓鼠，或者动物园里已到暮年的野兽，没人愿意在他们面前驻足。

巴基每个星期有两次血样采集，第一次他哭得撕心裂肺，史蒂夫冒着哮喘发作地风险压住他，被因为惊慌胡乱踹人的脚撂倒在地，山姆和娜塔莎企图冲进来讲他带出去，史蒂夫苍白着脸摆摆手拒绝了。

“没事了，马上就好，别怕。”

被激怒的冬日战士一口咬住他的肩膀，史蒂夫闷哼一声，和他一起撞向墙壁，他依旧是有可怖战斗力的特工，手臂的肌肉紧绷着砸中史蒂夫的肋骨，他在晕过去之前看到了巴基绝望的眼睛。

“只是病毒成分分析耗了点时间，你就迫不及待地去送命？”娜塔莎握着拳，离病床更远的佩吉也不赞成地看着他，最终也只是沉默，史蒂夫给自己灌了点水，抱歉地拍拍娜塔莎的手，在暴走边缘的特工抽出手环在胸前，“少来这一套，巴恩斯现在安静下来了，你也……”

“不要给他打镇定剂！”

“不然怎么办？让他伤害自己还是打死你？”佩吉显然也生气了，“好好想想，史蒂夫，镇定剂会把伤害降到最低。”

“那只是目前。”史蒂夫一刻不停地下床穿鞋，镇定剂对身体怎么会没伤害，只是和他身体里的病毒比起了不算什么，“你们在乎他受的伤害吗？这个任务就他妈不该出现！”用人体承载病毒，谁该承受这生不如死的酷刑？

这次他们没有拦着史蒂夫，只是给了他一套隔离服，史蒂夫摇头，径直走到巴基身边，男人因为麻醉剂还在昏睡，史蒂夫没怎么费力就把他搂到自己怀里，他轻了好多，脸颊都凹陷下去了，他们在布鲁克林时巴基还有些婴儿肥，帅气又可爱的模样能让格外宠爱他的格蕾丝太太多他分给一块蓝莓蛋糕。

他现在也不能吃蓝莓蛋糕了。

史蒂夫心里一阵苦涩，小心地亲吻着巴基额头的红痕，一定他晕倒被带走后自己磕的，玻璃隔间里的床很窄，靠着墙壁，他们别扭地挤在一起，像小时候挤在沙发垫上，少年身上热得汗涔涔却谁也不愿松开搂着对方的手，一转眼他们就把在布鲁克林的好日子过完了。

令人欣慰的是，史蒂夫醒来之后发现巴基攥着他的袖口，紧紧地捏成一团，像惧怕新世界的婴儿一样抓住他，警惕和迷茫取代了痛苦，他可以相信吗？巴基大概是这样想的，史蒂夫掰开他的手指，将自己的塞入他的掌心。

“还好吗？巴克。”他尽量让自己不那么悲观，至少在巴基面前不行，“手臂痛痛吗？”

史蒂夫像哄小孩一样拉过他的手臂，针眼附近紫了一块，巴基像受惊吓的兔子一样藏起伤口，背部紧贴着墙壁，标准的御敌姿势，巴基试图更凶一点，吓退挤在他身边的陌生男人，可是本应该像其他人一样离开的人突然笑了。

“巴基……”史蒂夫再靠近一点，手指细细地梳理他的头发，他们靠得很近，史蒂夫的嘴唇蹭过他的鼻尖，“别那么可爱。”

他在说什么？

“像小猫一样，你走了之后咖啡店里窜进了一只和你很像的猫咪，很漂亮，很温顺。”

我不漂亮，也不温顺。

“我正式收养了她——”

“那我呢？”

史蒂夫瞪大眼睛，巴基回来后除了哭便不再说话了，现在他皱着眉头，头毛被抚得柔顺，安安分分地贴在后颈上，“那我呢？”他又问了一次。

“你是……”史蒂夫扑过去压在他身上，不顾男人的挣扎贴上他的嘴唇，他们接吻过，不过都是巴基笑嘻嘻地捧着他的脸揉来揉去时突然吻下来的，史蒂夫用舌头描摹他的唇瓣，仅此而已，“你是个小骗子，混球，小醋精。”

这些是不好的话，巴基试图用膝盖顶开他，史蒂夫狠狠地捏了一下他的侧颈才让这炸了毛的猫安分下来，“你是我的巴基，”史蒂夫替他挡住白炽光，睫毛下投出一道影，“我会一直陪着你，直到最后。”

弗瑞忍无可忍地敲了敲玻璃，他就不该好心来看看史蒂夫有没有继续挨揍，这一个星期他都不想出办公室了。

“我们商量一下。”史蒂夫没有理他，自顾自地和巴基说话，“喜欢接吻吗？”

说着又在他嘴唇上印了一下，“喜欢这个吗？”

还不错吧，巴基点头。

“我们商量一下，后天还有一次抽血。”史蒂夫赶紧抱紧他僵住的身体，“我会陪着你一起，只要你不伤害自己，不哭，就给你奖励。”

“如果能记住自己的名字也有奖励，记住我的也有，说话也有。”史蒂夫藏着眼底的笑意问眼前已经愣住的人，“好不好？”

巴基点点头，这很难拒绝啊。

他们做了第一个尝试，史蒂夫要离开隔间去吃点东西，巴基死死地拽住他的衣角，不哭不闹，只是泪水在那双小鹿眼里打转，娜塔莎忍无可忍地把脸埋进克林特肩头，不再去看“夫妻情深”的戏码，史蒂夫只是等他任性够了，自己有些委屈地松开，并承诺他十五分钟就回来。

好吧，十五分钟，巴基坐在门边，慢慢地抿完一只葡萄糖，史蒂夫还没有回来，他有些不安，十五分钟的概念好像已经消失了，空荡的实验室只有他一个人，哪里都不安全，能保护他的那个人一进门就收获了一只炸毛的猫。

巴基不说话，只是瞪他，又毫无威慑力，因为他眼睛红红的，像和父母走散的孩子，他坐在地上生气，史蒂夫向他伸手，那条还带着紫红伤痕的手臂“啪”得一下甩向他的手掌。

“你就是个幼稚鬼，幼稚鬼。”

“你。”

“我什么？”

“你，是幼稚鬼。”

山姆一边感叹他们腻歪到恶心的真爱力量强大，一边死死按住想冲进去杀人的娜塔莎，史蒂夫抱歉地向他们微笑，然后毫无人性地给他的小猫来了一个黏糊的深吻。

“史蒂夫打算用吻治好巴恩斯？”娜塔莎把楼下买的甜得发腻的奶油蛋糕扔进垃圾桶。

“你还看不出来么？”山姆有气无力地回答，“要不是那个玻璃外墙是透明的，史蒂夫早就按着他来几发了。”

“你觉得他是禽兽吗？”

“那他们还真挺登对。”

巴基的嘴唇肿了，他开始背对史蒂夫睡觉，任凭男人怎么撒娇都不予理会，谁能想到这么温柔可靠的史蒂夫是个接吻狂魔呢？还会撒娇，还会哼哼唧唧地蹭他，把巴基几乎空白的大脑填得满满当当，最后一次抽血时他已经能淡然处之，护士把他的手臂拷在墙上，结束后再解开。

史蒂夫自然地把巴基棕色的脑袋按在怀里，拍拍他的背，巴基不好意思地动了动。

“我不害怕。”

“不用逞强，巴基，我在这里。”

是真的不怕啊混蛋！

史蒂夫看起来比他轻松多了，除非那个穿着整齐的光头出现，陪着他的男人永远都笑得温和，史蒂夫不喜欢他，久而久之巴基也开始看他不顺眼了，弗瑞对受伤得特工心里有愧，并不计较这两人夸下来的脸。

“病毒没有传染性。”弗瑞与史蒂夫对视，“巴恩斯特工可以转移到普通医院。”

史蒂夫丝毫不买账，起身与他对峙，“我们不去医院，弗瑞先生，我们回家。”

“巴恩斯的大脑是终身性的损伤，我很抱歉罗杰斯先生，如果没法研究出解毒剂，”他看了一眼毫无反应地冬日战士，“你也看到了，不只是失忆那么简单，他的心智在退化，但是自身力量不会消失，如果他失控——我们不希望在你家发现你的尸体。”弗瑞说得直白，史蒂夫一而再地挑战他的耐心，从巴恩斯回来开始就变得得寸进尺，“神盾局有权监管不受控的特工。”

“你们可以把我家监视起来，我不在乎，巴基不去医院，医院就是靶子，我不相信你们能在公共场合下保证他的安全。”

一想到神盾局要求特工用身体作为病毒载体史蒂夫就恨不得带巴基走得远远的，可现在他只能半蹲在他身边，轻轻说，“答应你的旅行延期了，抱歉巴克，但我们一定会去，好吗？大峡谷，我们一定会去。”

巴基点头，扑进他怀里。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 家里什么tt都不存，操不到冬冬不是活该嘛（反派笑

他们回家的那天是情人节。

巴基有些兴奋地攥着史蒂夫的手指，街上每个一闪而过的风景都有玫瑰花，每一对情人炙热的爱都藏在花瓣里，他也很想要。

“晚上会有烟火。”史蒂夫把他整个手包起来，“想去看看吗？”

巴基立刻点头，顿了一下后嘴唇翕动，“想。”

坐在副驾驶的特工立刻警惕地回头，史蒂夫并不搭理他，笑眯眯地凑上去给巴基奖励——落在额头的温热一吻，“等晚一点……”

“罗杰斯先生！”

煞风景的呵止声也影响不了史蒂夫的好心情，他蹭着巴基的头顶，心里盘算着如何营造一个浪漫的夜晚，这是他们在一起之后的第一个情人节，玫瑰花，蛋糕，烛光——如果是巴基来准备一定会嘲笑他的老派浪漫。

在他们回来之前弗瑞已经让人检查过房子了，冰箱里换上了可以吃的食物，史蒂夫把巴基身上厚厚的棉服和围巾剥开，臭美的男人在冬天也只穿皮衣，连棉鞋都是史蒂夫强制要求的，现在乖乖地被裹成一只熊宝宝的模样。

“我在煮汤，待会儿吃一点好吗？”

巴基的胃受伤严重，他只能注射营养液或者喝一支葡萄糖，可史蒂夫不死心，他想从汤水开始调理巴基的身体。红菜汤看起来非常有食欲，史蒂夫没有准备其他的吃食，西红柿和土豆这种基本食材也不会太腻人，巴基皱着鼻子闻了闻，戒备心十足的强。

“不要。”

“巴克——”史蒂夫无奈地向他挪动。

“不。”

“求你了。”他让史蒂夫难过了吗？巴基有些手足无措地搅着衣摆，史蒂夫不想吓着他，“一点点而已，只是尝一口，好不好？”

巴基艰难地拿起勺子，别让史蒂夫失望，他有些委屈地看着碗，胃里的不适混合恐惧全部涌了上来，红色的液体沾上嘴唇的那一刻不安的情绪到达顶峰，舌头将西红柿碎卷进嘴里，砸吧砸吧后立刻远离餐桌，不高兴地盯着一脸笑意的男人。

“谢谢，谢谢你宝贝，你做得太好了！”史蒂夫夸张地把他拉进怀里揉来揉去，“你都不知道自己有多乖多棒。”

巴基觉得自己的脸快被史蒂夫挤变形了，他的胡茬比高领毛衣还扎人，可是没有哪件高领毛衣可以笑得这样好看了，巴基有些看呆了，史蒂夫真的很开心，感谢红菜汤，可当史蒂夫再次撑起一勺汤水时他心里立刻警铃大作。

“别乱动，宝贝。”

“不——不、要喝！”

晚饭后巴基哼哼唧唧地倒在沙发上，拍开史蒂夫企图给他揉肚子的手，也不看他，皱着鼻子生闷气。小碗的红菜汤被灌下去了一半，胃里火烧一样的疼，史蒂夫真狠心啊，巴基嘴巴一扁，把脸埋进沙发的靠枕里。

史蒂夫把他捞出来道歉，非常诚恳，巴基将信将疑地看着那张英俊正直的脸，严肃地开口，“再也不喝红菜汤了？”

“是的。”明天换奶油蘑菇汤。

今天本该更浪漫一些，可史蒂夫拿不出玫瑰，甚至出不了门，巴基有些紧绷地缩在浴缸里，任由男人在他头发上搓出泡沫，他喜欢史蒂夫的手梳理他的头发，在那间玻璃屋他就知道了，巴基满足地轻喘，在泡沫沾上睫毛之前闭上了眼睛。

烟火与他们隔得太远了，关上窗户后几乎听不到炸裂的噪音，巴基去趴在床上蹭史蒂夫的手，他还记得那种舒适感，丝毫不因为小狗一般的姿势感到害羞。史蒂夫很配合，刚刚被吹干的发丝又软又暖，他又想到了那只小黑猫，肚子上有一撮白毛，如果带她回来，巴基会不会喜欢？

“史蒂夫？”

他们倒在床上，准确的说，是史蒂夫把他压在床上亲吻，起初只是浅尝辄止的触碰，巴基模模糊糊地发出低吟，他喜欢史蒂夫的触碰，他需要史蒂夫的触碰，男人抚摸他的耳朵，把那一小块肉揉的通红，他们的舌头就纠缠在一起。

“好乖——巴克，小猫，太乖了。”史蒂夫的声音侵占了他整个大脑，巴基喘着气，有些迷茫地回应男人的温柔，烟火在他的脸上染上色彩。

“我……”巴基咕哝着，“我硬了。”

这样的直白倒是让史蒂夫红了脸，原来巴基更露骨的调情，像是让巴基哥哥看看小史蒂薇的棒球棒，他以为自己早已习惯，他从没对巴基的调情露出任何好脸色，那人也只是没心没肺地笑他古板，像从冰层里挖出来的老古董，他笑得肆意快活，连眼泪都冒出眼角。

“没事，没事了巴基。”史蒂夫有些颤动地将身下人硬挺的性器从裤子里解放出来，“我帮你，让我来。”

史蒂夫的手法生涩得很，这是自然，他们待在一起时主动的人从来不是他，巴基舒服得眼皮都耷拉下去，但这不够，他希望史蒂夫能握得更紧一些，这个可以说出来吗？巴基呜呜地哼着，将亲吻留着男人肩头。拇指指腹擦过湿哒哒的铃口，陌生的快感让巴基不停舔嘴唇，这是史蒂夫的地方，他大概是被允许尖叫的，可他又莫名不想这么做，只能一次又一次地舔湿嘴唇，亮晶晶的软糖一般诱人。

“真是……别这么看我。”史蒂夫失笑，“我对这种事可不熟练。”

巴基张张嘴，一团糟的脑子什么都想不出来，只需要说点什么安慰安慰史蒂夫，夸他技术好得不行，所有堵在喉咙的话皆化成一声惊呼，史蒂夫含住了他勃起的阴茎，巴基不安地在床单乱抓，史蒂夫伸展手臂扣住他的手指，细细地舔舐柱身上的褶皱。

“史蒂夫——史、史蒂夫……”巴基委屈地叫他，像是在嘴里化开的蜜糖，又黏又甜。

史蒂夫托住巴基的屁股揉捏，让阴茎挤进喉咙深处，他们都是洗过澡的，鼻息间只有沐浴露的香气萦绕，巴基用的是他的沐浴露，一模一样的气味，好像他们已经融合成无法分隔的整体。

“唔……”史蒂夫按住巴基身下干涩的肉洞，被情欲击垮的男人立刻不适地想躲开，像小猫一样踢着史蒂夫的胸肌，性器却是涨大了几分。

“啊嗯…史蒂夫……不、不……”

看起来他在欺负还不会说英语的小猫，小可怜，但也是乖宝宝，史蒂夫小心地开阔着穴口，等那处变得湿润，才随着分泌的肠液挤进一根手指，巴基的阴茎从他嘴里滑出来，史蒂夫顺势亲吻吐着咸腥前液的铃口。

两种快乐是不一样的，巴基听不到史蒂夫的声音，只有他吮吸阴茎发出的啧啧声，够羞耻了，但他不在乎这些，肠道里的手指变成了两根，史蒂夫毫无章法地胡乱戳刺有些疼，他转头咬住枕头上布朗熊的脸，却还是在他按住前列腺时摇头哭泣，生理眼泪甚至将头发粘在了脸上。

“是这里啊——”

男人坏心思地折磨着那一处软肉，手指弯曲地扣弄，强烈的快感让巴基只想逃跑，脚趾都爽得蜷成一团，这太奇怪了，他喘着气，史蒂夫却像得到了新的玩具，嘴唇刚离开硬邦邦的肉柱，巴基就沉浸在白光里泄了身。

稀薄的精液射在了史蒂夫的脸上，巴基眼神涣散地松开他的手，他一点力气都没有了，史蒂夫似乎也有一瞬间愣神，最后也只是默默起身走进洗手间，手指上巴基的淫液让他眸色微暗。

“我做错了…什么吗？”即使又困又累，巴基挤在史蒂夫怀里，他身上好冰，他用冷水又洗了一次澡，是因为自己把他弄脏了？

“没有，我最乖的小猫，别胡思乱想。”

史蒂夫摸着他的脑袋，手掌上没有蒸发的水珠都蹭上了巴基的棕发，以后需要在家里准备羊奶，逗猫棒，安全套，润滑剂，天哪，巴基简直夺了他的魂。

怀里的人没有动静了，睡得格外安慰，大概是累得狠了，史蒂夫的嘴唇蹭过他的鼻尖，脸也贴上他的额头，给多洛莉丝发消息，这段时间她帮忙打理甜品店。

「晚上好，女士，我需要你的帮忙。」

几分钟后，淡粉色头像抖动。

「真是他妈的谢天谢地。」


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End

在春天到来之前纽约又下了好几场雪，断断续续，但都没有今天大，好消息是巴基的精神状态已经好太多了，被史蒂夫搂着能睡四个小时。

巴基缩在沙发上看他的男友做早餐，史蒂夫说他们在一起了，是家人，爱人。刚刚醒来让他有些缺乏安全感，噩梦从未离开，他在梦里一次次地失去重要的人，有时是火光，有时是熔岩，一成不变的滚烫和坠落让他头痛欲裂。

“巴基？巴——基——”全是杂音，他费力地捂住耳朵，直到史蒂夫抓过他的手腕环在自己脖子上，两人紧紧贴在一起，相较于他的慌乱，史蒂夫柔和地抚着他的背，像安慰受伤的猫咪。

没有发烧，史蒂夫松了一口气，稍稍偏头在巴基额头上落下亲吻，这是奖励吧，巴基耸耸鼻头，属于蓝莓的酸甜气息清晰真实，大概是蓝莓茶，他难得没有反胃抗拒，只是依赖地在男人颈肩蹭蹭撒娇。

“就在这里吃早饭好不好？”史蒂夫揉揉他的脑袋逗他，“你想要我喂吗？”

“不了……”太想了。

“好吧，巴基好乖。”史蒂夫捧在爱人的脸亲一口才站起来，一直半跪的腿又麻又痛，”对了，今天我们家要来一位新成员，希望你喜欢她。”

巴基几乎是在一瞬间抱住史蒂夫的手臂：“不！”

不欢迎，不管是谁。

“可是她很可爱啊，我觉得……”

“不，绝不！”

“巴基？这是怎么了？”他的小猫咪炸毛了，真可爱，史蒂夫眼里盛满笑意，“是送给你的，宝贝？嘿——看着我……”

在多洛莉丝把在咖啡店借宿的小猫抱过来之前巴基都不肯搭理他，女孩被神出鬼没的神盾局特工拦住，小黑猫受了惊吓似的挠坏了她的毛绒手套，多洛莉丝两眼发黑，只想赶紧把这个坏团子塞给坏老板。

“它只是只猫！有血有肉的！你们还要检查什么？当它是铁皮炸弹吗——”

可怜的小家伙被抓掉了一撮毛，委屈巴巴地嗷叫着，史蒂夫及时接过它，特工们表情很不好，多洛莉丝甚至没机会进去喝杯热咖啡，她愣愣地站在门口，巴基正吃完最后一块舒芙蕾松饼，上面撒了最多份糖霜，这是他能进食之后的最爱。

女孩哆嗦着嘴唇，喃喃自语道：“巴基一定不希望我跟你说那些话......”

史蒂夫还没来得及说什么就有特工挡在他们之间，礼貌而强制地送多洛莉丝下楼，小黑猫很依赖男人，呼噜噜地缩进他怀里蹭来蹭去，甚至露出肚皮下的那撮白毛。多洛莉丝是指她点醒他的那番话，如果是巴基，如果他知道自己会变成这样，一定不愿意让史蒂夫意识到自己的爱情萌发何处，只为一层友情痛苦已经够他受的了。

他总是这样，史蒂夫低头看着怀里毫无防备的猫，捏捏它的后颈。

巴基并不开心，他不喜欢史蒂夫抱着的那只煤球，它在按史蒂夫的胸肌吗？操，巴基狠狠地咬着外套的袖口，猫到了新环境变得谨慎，老实缩在角落一下一下舔自己的爪子，巴基松开袖口，他不想和它一个姿势。

史蒂夫给他端来蓝莓茶，还是烫的，酸甜的味道蒸腾在热茶的雾气里，他好像没注意到巴基烦躁的情绪一样把他搂紧，亲昵地吻着男人的侧颈。

“你别学它！”巴基脸颊微红，向他发脾气。

“为什么？”

“我不喜欢它，它，反正......”

他有些迷糊，不知道如何向史蒂夫表达那只煤球的不好，像闹脾气的孩子，他还不如那只能按史蒂夫胸肌的猫呢，为了回避这个问题，巴基对着史蒂夫茫然的脸吻下去，右手顺势在在男人的胸口按了两把，过快的心跳简直像烫手的烈火，史蒂夫似乎根本不在乎他耍流氓的行为，温柔坚定揉着他的后脑勺，轻吻的力度又那样轻。

黑猫呼噜噜地踩在毯子上，蜷成一团，暖气的风正好能吹上它的皮毛。

“巴克，我跟你说件事。”这个吻的时间比以往都长，准确的说，当史蒂夫打算松开爱人的唇，巴基都会再次粘上来，左边缺少的重量让他没法维持前倾的姿势，最后史蒂夫揽着巴基的腰，让他把脸埋在自己颈窝里，“我得去看看咖啡店。”

他得去工作，还要让巴基适应独处，太依赖他对病情绝无好处，史蒂夫说得小心翼翼，天知道他挣扎了多久，不放心他，怕他失控伤到自己，但更希望他好起来，史蒂夫百分之百确定自己比懵懂的巴基更加煎熬。

“好。”巴基头也不抬，手却死死抓紧他的衣服，“好吧。”

这反而更让史蒂夫摇摆不定，他太狠心了？或许再过一段时间神盾局就能研究出神经毒素的解药，史蒂夫皱起眉头，心里的谴责声越发喧嚣：巴基需要你，你要在这个时候丢下他？

第二天史蒂夫起的格外早，把做好的午餐放进保温盒才去叫巴基起床。

男人的睡袍微微敞开，下意识地舔着嘴唇，那因为缺水而干燥的柔软变得亮晶晶，巴基乖乖地等史蒂夫的早安吻落下后才掀开被子去洗漱，好像今天并不是什么特殊日子，他们还可以在小房子里虚度一整天的光阴，史蒂夫给热牛奶里加了些坚果，巴基意外地喜欢这个吃法。

“午餐。”史蒂夫点了点桌上的保温盒，“一定要吃，别让我担心。”

巴基点头，送他走到门口，又在那儿亲热了好一会，直到巴基喘不过气地推推他，直到那些负责监视的特工都不好意思了才分开。

“巴恩斯能和你的小猫好好相处吗？”娜塔莎好奇地趴在吧台上，史蒂夫的咖啡店生意依旧火爆，其中不乏想窥探冬日战士现状的记者，都在美艳特工凶悍的警告眼神下老实坐在座位上，史蒂夫到没花精力去应付这些，“你再心不在焉一点，这杯咖啡又要作废了。”

“目前很好。”史蒂夫把蛋糕碟递给多洛莉丝，女孩是主动过来帮忙的。

娜塔莎古怪地看了他一眼，男人回答这个问题时似乎有些咬牙切齿。

确实不错，史蒂夫不知自己是低估了巴基的魅力还是猫咪的吸引力，半个月前他回家时还能看到一人一猫对峙的场景，巴基浑身紧绷地缩在沙发角落，严肃地拒绝着什么，小黑猫舔了舔他的手指，喵喵叫得欢快，那时巴基还知道转头向他求助，他也能在掐住猫的后颈时向爱人讨一个吻。

直到上周，史蒂夫在超市买了牛肉和番茄，巴基已经可以吃一些肉汤补充营养了，他在慢慢恢复中，史蒂夫觉得自己心脏暖烘烘的，他坚持每天回家和巴基一起用晚餐，所有的一切都在往好的方向发展，除了那只小猫。史蒂夫不止一次看到巴基搂着黑猫睡觉，他现在很少做噩梦，睡着时很乖也很安宁，但史蒂夫实在难以让自己的眼神从小黑猫的爪子上挪开，它正在舒适地踩奶，地方正好是巴基的胸部。

“咳......”史蒂夫心情复杂地想把它抱出来，小猫却害怕似的缩进巴基怀里拱来拱去，他确定这是自己小时候，豆芽菜时期才有的待遇。

史蒂夫嫉妒了，对象是自己领回家的猫。

这件事自然是遭到了好友们的一致嘲讽，娜塔莎更是毫无形象地大笑，在克林特肩膀上擦去笑出的眼泪：“看看你做了什么？史蒂夫，我现在就想知道你有多后悔，快！让我录个像。”

罗曼诺夫小姐清了清嗓子，煞有介事地掏出手机对准史蒂夫的脸：“第一个问题，罗杰斯先生，你现在的积蓄明明是足够你和巴恩斯窝在家里逗猫玩，为什么对咖啡馆念念不忘？”

“娜特——”史蒂夫无奈地摇头，摄像头却没错过他嘴角正好勾起的微笑，“日常生活是够了，但买戒指和蜜月旅行还差一些。”


End file.
